The use of electronic terminals to facilitate commercial transactions is becoming increasingly common. Financial transactions are conducted not only at automatic teller machines (ATMs), but also increasingly at point of sale locations, such as grocery stores, gas stations, and the like. In a typical financial transaction, after a user's debit card is scanned or swiped, the user is prompted to enter a personal identification number, or PIN code, to verify the identity of the user and authorize the transaction. For this reason, it is imperative that PIN codes be kept secret and not be disclosed to third parties. However, one concern that users may have is that a bystander may see the user enter the PIN code into the terminal, which may compromise the security of the user's account. A user may therefore want to ensure that people in the vicinity of the user are not able to “spy” as the user is interacting with the electronic terminal. In addition, malware on a device used to conduct a transaction can compromise the security of the transaction.